The present invention relates to a pull exerciser and, more particularly, to a pull exerciser having a length-adjustable elastic cord while allowing easy assembly.
Pull exercises with stretchable elastic cords allow exercising of selected muscles such as muscles of the chest and the arms. Some of the pull exercisers with stretchable elastic cords are lightweight and small in size to allow easy carriage. One type of such pull exercisers includes a bar and an elastic cord having two ends respectively attached to two ends of the bar. In use, the user positions an intermediate portion of the elastic cord with one or both feet to retain the elastic cord and grips the ends of the bar with both hands and repeatedly raises the bar to the chest or head level for exercising the muscles of the chest and the arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,157 discloses an exercise device including a bar and two tubular handles releasably coupled to two ends of the bar. An attachment member is attached to each handle. The attachment members are releasably coupled with two end pieces respectively on two ends of an elastic member via hooks. However, assembly of the exercise device is troublesome and costly. Furthermore, a plug must be inserted into each end of the elastic member to enlarge the diameter before the end of the elastic member is engaged with one of the end pieces, which is time-consuming. Furthermore, the exercise device is not suitable for different users having different heights.
Thus, a need exists for a pull exerciser having a length-adjustable elastic cord while allowing easy assembly.